INNOCENT
by Sakakibara Asano
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang pendosa. Orang yang jatuh dalam kegelapan dan tudak berhak untuk disayangi maupun dicintai. Tapi, kau datang dengan cahayamu. Merubah hidupku dan menjadikanku [ Eksistensi Paling Ditakuti ]


**[ INNOCENT ]**

Naruto Crossover HighSchool DxD

by : **Sakakibara** **Asano**

 **Disclaimer** :

Naruto belongs to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

and

HighSchool Dxd belongs to **Ichie** **Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Mysteri, Adventure, Family.**

 **Pairing** : Naruto x **?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :**

Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Innocent!Naru( ini sih menurut gw ), Hentai!Issei :v

OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Berantakan, Alay, Lebay, Ancur,

* * *

 **Summary :  
**

Aku hanyalah seorang pendosa. Orang yang jatuh dalam kegelapan dan tidak berhak untuk disayangi maupun dicintai. Tapi, kau datang dengan cahayamu. Merubah hidupku dan menjadikanku

 **[ Eksistensi Paling Ditakuti ]**

* * *

Arc 1 : Kembalinya Sang Raja Iblis Satan

Chapter 1 : Awal dari yang telah menghilang.

Matahari mulai menampakkan diri di Kota Kuoh. Terlihat sebuah gang gelap yang mulai terang karena cahaya matahari terduduk seorang perempuan dengan pakaian rapi. Tak berselang lama datang pemuda berambut perak dan mengajak perempuan itu berjalan pergi. Kedua Remaja itu meninggalkan gang yang sekarang terlihat secara jelas kondisi gang yang dipenuhi oleh mayat Da-Tenshi.

.

.

"Hya.. Kiba-kun kau tampan sekali hari ini."

"Kiba-kun nanti sepulang sekolah kau ada acara?"

"Kiba-kun temani aku ke kantin ya"

Kiba yang mendengarkan ucapan dari para fansgirlnya hanya bisa bersenyum. Disisi lain terlihat 3 buah makhluk yang disakralkan tengah mengumpat-umpat yang tidak jelas tentang pemuda berambut blonde tersebut.

"Mati kau bishonen."

"Pergi ke Neraka sana."

"Kenapa selalu Kau."

"Enyahlah dari muka bumi ini."

Dan umpatan yang lebih menyakitkan terus keluar dari mulut ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan muncul pemuda berambut blonde lain berjalan dari gerbang sekolah memasuki gedung sekolah. Para gadis yang berada di sekitar hanya menatap sang pemuda dengan rona merah di pipi mereka.

"Tampannya."

"Tinggi, Tampan, Kulit putih."

"Tampan sekali seperti bukan manusia."

Begitulah batin dari semua siswi yang menatap pemuda berambut blonde itu.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah tanpa menghiraukan daerah sekitarnya yang menjadi gaduh dan agak suram.

"Kuso kenapa hanya pria tampan saja yang menarik, TERKUTUK KALIAN PRIA TAMPAN." umpat pemuda sakral yang memiliki rambut coklat.

"Hiks...Hiks... kau benar Issei." kini mereka bertiga hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib masa SMA mereka.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk." ucap Sona Sitri menanggapi ketukan di pintu ruang OSIS yang dikuasainya.

"Sumimasen, saya mengganggu."

Pemuda yang mengetuk pintu tadi masuk dan menghadap kearah Sona. Pemuda itu membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan berkas kertas murid pindahan.

"Anno, Kaicho-san aku murid baru disini, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto." sosok pemuda itu mengenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sona mengambil berkas itu kemudian membacanya."Namikaze-kun selamat datang di Akademi Kuoh, kau berada di Kelas XII A mengerti."

"Ha'i Kaichou-san, kalau begitu saya undur diri."

Sona hanya mengangguk, pemuda berambut blonde itu keluar dari ruang OSIS dan berjalan menuju kelasnya..

.

.

"Kau tahu Vali Lucifer?" ucap sosok pemuda berambut silver kepada sang Hakuryuuko.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak tahu."

Dua pemuda yang saling berhadapan ini tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik terdapat luka akibat pertarungan pada kedua pemuda ini.

"Ah kalau begitu aku pergi lagi pula kau sudah tidak bisa bertarung." dari punggung pemuda berambut silver kemudian keluar sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari api biru.

"Hosh... Tunggu aku masih bisa bertarung." sebelum Vali menyelesaikan ucapannya pemuda tadi sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkan sang Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa.

Seketika muncul sihir komunikasi di telinga Vali.

"Ada apa pak tua?"

" _begitukah cara mu berbicara pada gurumu."_

"Langsung saja Azazel."

" _Kau bertemu dengannya kan, apa benar dia mencari eksistensinya?"_

"Hn"

" _Mungkinkah dia masih hidup setelah Great War"_

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku kau kan yang ikut Great War dasar kakek-kakek mesum."

" _Cih, kau membuatku kesal Vali. Aku bertanya padamu karena dia berhubungan denganmu."_

"Hah berhubungan bertemu dengannya saja belum pernah."

" _Ok Ok, kembali pada dia apa dia tidak membunuhmu?"_

Twich..

muncul urat-urat tanda kesayangan di dahi Vali. "Dasar pak tua bangsat, aku sudah mati gara-gara kau tahu."

" _Ih jadi ini hantu? aku takut... Kami-sama ternyata ada hantu di dunia ini."_ sosok yang ada disebrang sana berbicara dengan nada yang seolah-olah ketakutan

"Cih" Vali kemudian menutup sihir komunikasi lalu mengeluarkan sayap naga surgawinya dan meninggalkan area yang telah rusak berat itu.

"Yare-yare kau menyakiti hatiku Vali." ucap sang gubernur Da-Tenshi di ruangannya.

.

.

"Anak- anak tenang, pelajaran akan kita mulai sebelum itu kita kedatangan murid baru, Namikaze-san masuklah." pintu kelas XII A perlahan mulai terbuka sosok pemuda berambut blonde memasuki kelas itu.

"Ohayou Minna, watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu yoroshiku" pemuda berambut blonde itu memberikan senyum manis di akhir ucapannya sontak mayoritas siswi yang ada dikelas berteriak.

"Kyaa Tampannya"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar"

"Kyaa lebih tampan dari Kiba-kun."

"Namikaze-kun jadilah pacarku."

dan berbagai sambutan hangat ditunjukan untuk pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Tenang tenanglah kalian, Namikaze-san tempat dudukmu berada di belakang Himejima-san, Himejima-san angkat tanganmu." "Ha'i" perempuan berambut dark blue yang duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. Setelah duduk ditempatnya Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan sebuah buku sketsa kecil.

"Ara-ara perkenalkan namaku Himejima Akeno senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang mendengar suara Akeno mengalihkan direksinya dari buku sketsanya kearah Akeno.

"Ah domo, Himejima-chan." balas Naruto dengan senyumnya.

.

.

Kring

Bel akhir telah berbunyi semua kegiatan belajar dan mengajar telah usai.

"Ne, Naruto-kun kau suka menggambar ya?" Akeno memulai percakpan dengan Naruto yang sedari pertama kali pelajaran dimulai sampai selesai masih sibuk dengan buku sketsanya.

"Apa kau belum mau pulang." didalam kelas XII A sekarang hanya tersisa Himejima Akeno selaku perwakilan perempuan dan Namikaze Naruto selaku perwakilan laki-laki apa yang akan terjadi #plaks .

"Oh Gomen Himejima-chan, Tentu saja aku hanya ahli dalam menggambar hehe." jawab pemuda berambut blonde itu dengan tampang polos.

"Sokka, apa kau mau menggambarku dalam kondisi telanjang nfufufu mungkin akan menarik."

"A-ah t-tidak usah aku tidak suka yang berbau mesum." Naruto hanya sedikit merona dengan tingkah teman kelasnya ini.

"Bolehkah aku melihat gambarmu."

"Gomen ini belum selesai."

"Benarkah padahal kau saat pelajaran berlangsung hanya asik dengan kegiatan menggambarmu."

"Hehe ini tingkat kesulitannya tinggi mungkin besok baru selesai."

"Baiklah besok beri aku lihat nfufufu kalau tidak aku akan telanjang didepanmu." ucap Akeno dengan senyum yang menggoda.

"Akeno kita harus keruang klub." Ris Gremory yang seddari tadi setia berdiri di belakang Akeno mengintrupsi percakapan dua pasangan beda gender dan beda rasa. #plaks

"Ara-ara Buchou aku belum banyak bicara dengan Naruto-kun."

"Sudahlah Himejima-chan lagi pula aku juga harus pulang, Jaa nee Himejima-chan, Gremory-san." setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata Naruto beranjak dari ruang kelasnya dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

"Baiklah Ayo Akeno." "Ha'i" Akeno berjalan mengikuti Rias menuju gedung sekolah lama yang menjadi ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

.

.

"Dimana kau Maou-sama, aku merasakan eksistensinya di dunia manusia ini." guman sosok berambut silver ini yang berdiri di atas gedung paling tinggi di Kota Kuoh.

"Jika dia selamat kau pasti juga selamat, aku percaya itu Maou-sama." Sosok pemuda itu hilang ditelan api berwarna biru.

.

.

"Yare yare ini sudah malam kuso.. kenapa harus nyasar juga aku masih harus menyelesaikan gambarku kalau tidak Himejima-chan akan menggila."

Terlihat Naruto berjalan ditengah keramain kota Kuoh dengan mengenakan Jaket Cloud dan celana blue jins.

"Maaf apa kau tahu alamat ini?" Naruto mengalihkan direksinya dan mendapati pemuda berumur 20 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna silver bertanya padanya.

"Ah Kuoh Akademi ya, kau dari sini tinggal lurus kesana setelah itu ambil kanan dibelokan ketiga nanti Kuoh Akademi akan terlihat." jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Arigatou." pemuda berambut silver itu kemudian pergi.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan malam-malam begini di Kuoh Akademi, ah yang penting aku harus cepat pulang lalu menyelesaikan gambarku." Naruto beranjak pergi dengan berlari kecil.

Di sisi lain diarah gang terlihat dua insan berbeda gender tengah menganalisis Naruto dan pemuda berambut silver yang bertanya pada Naruto tadi. Mereka saling menatap kemudian meninggalkan gang itu.

Kita beralih ke Kuoh Akademi. Di Kuoh Akademi tengah terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Kokabiel melawan kelompok Rias Gremory dan dua orang dari Gereja Vatican.

"Apa hanya ini kekuatan dari adik Maou, hahaha." Kokabiel lalu menciptakan satu pedang cahaya dan melemparnya kearah Rias. Rias yang sudah dalam kondisi tidak berdaya tidak mampu menangkisnya dan siap merasakan rasa sakit.

JLEEB...

Rias membelalakkan matanya karena didepannya berdiri sang pawn yang di dadanya tertancap pedang cahaya. Rias dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Issei yang jatuh dengan luka di dada. "Buchou kau baik-baik saja kan uhuk uhuk."

"Diam Issei, Asia cepat sembuhkan Issei." Asia langsung menuruti perintah ketuanya.

"Kokabiel tak kan kumaafkan kau."

"Hahaha sekiryuutei ternyata lemah, apa yang akan kau lakukan Rias Gremory."

Kokabiel kini kembali menciptakan pedang cahaya. Kiba yang melihat itu langsung berakselerasi menyerang Kokabiel.

Trank trank trank.

"Hm tidak buruk untuk iblis muda sepertimu."

Kokabiel mengayunkan pedang cahanya secara horisontal sontak kiba menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang. Tak hanya disitu Kokabiel langsung bergerak secepat cahaya kearah Kiba lalu memukul perutnya berkali-kali.

Duagh.

Pukulan beruntun yang dilancarkan Kokabiel diakhiri dengan tendangan yang cukup keras hingga Kiba terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding gedung Kuoh Akademi.

"Kiba! Kokabiel rasakan ini." Rias menembakkan beberapa demonic power kearah kokabiel.

Blarr blarr

Namun sayang serangan dari Rias dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Kokabiel. Xenovia dan Koneko langsung melesat ke arah Kokabiel. Xenovia mengayunkan pedangnya secara horisontal dan Koneko melayangkan tinjunya dari atas. Kokabiel yang melihat kombinasi mematikan itu hanya bisa menyeringai.

Jleeb... jleeb...

"Aaarrrgggg..." teriakan dari Xenovia yang tangannya tertusuk pedang cahaya dari telapak tangan hingga tembus sampai bahu.

"Uhuk" sedangkan Koneko dia mendapatkan luka di bagian dada sama seperti Issei.

"KONEKO/ XENOVIA." Rias dan yang lain berteriak.

"Hahaha, kalian semua lemah akan aku akhiri ini semua dan Great War ke 2 akan dimulai."

Kokabiel langsung menciptakan beberapa tombak cahaya. Saat dia akan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya terdengar sebuah suara mekanik.

[ Divine ][ Divine ][ Divine ][ Divine ]

[ Divine ][ Divine ][ Divine ][ Divine ]

Seketika puluhan tombak cahaya itu menghilang.

Brak...

Kekkai yang dipertahankan oleh kelompok Sitri hancur seketika saat sosok berarmor putih.

"Siapa dia?" Ucap Sona tidak percaya karena ada eksistensi yang dapat menghancurkan Kekkainya.

Sosok berarmor putih itu masih setia melayang diatas udara.

"Kokabiel aku datang untuk menangkapmu."

"Hahaha Hakuryuuko kau hanyalah naga kecil jangan sok kuat dihadapan jendral perang Da-Tenshi."

"Benarkah coba kau tangkap ini." dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh semua mata yang berada disana sosok berarmor putih itu melesat kearah Kokabiel.

Duag... Buk...

Pukulan tepat di perut Kokabiel dilanjutkan dengan tendangan tepat dipipi kiri Kokabiel yang membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

"Ini masih belum berakhir Kokabiel."

"Uhuk.. Uhuk kurang aj—duak brak... brak...

Semua yang ada disana hanya membelalakkan matanya melihat kemampuan pemuda berarmor putih itu. Rias dan kelompoknya di bantu oleh Xenovia dan Irina saja belum bisa memberikan luka seberapa untuk Jendral Da-Tenshi itu tapi pemuda dihadapan mereka dengan mudah menghajar babak belur Jendral Da-Tenshi.

Sosok berarmor putih itu membuka armor yang membungkus kepalanya dan menampakkan wajah pemuda yang terbilang cukup tampan dengan rambut berwarna silver.

"Kokabiel aku akan membawamu ke Azazel." Kokabiel yang telah pingsan lalu diangkat oleh sang Hakuryuuko.

"Kau Siapa? Apa kau dari fraksi Tenshi?" Sona bertanya pada pemuda berambut silver.

"Oh namaku Vali dan aku berasal dari fraksi yang sama dengan bedebah ini." jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Apa kau mau menyerang kami juga?" entah kenapa Sona Sitri yang terkenal pintar bisa-bisanya melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tentu saja tidak aku kesini untuk membawanya kehadapan pemimpinku, sampai jumpa dan katakan pada Sekiryuutei bahwa dia masih harus banyak berlatih." pemuda yang bernama Vali itu mengeluarkan sayap naga mekaniknya lalu terbang pergi dari Kuoh Akademy.

"Hah, apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ini tidak seberapa Sona untung ada Asia." balas Heiress Gremory itu sambil menatap Issei yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Rias kau dan peerage mu pulanglah biar aku dan budak-budakku yang mengatasi kekacauan ini, dan sembuhkanlah Issei."

"Baiklah." Rias dan kelompoknya pergi kerumah masing-masing.

Di atap gedung Kuoh Akademi yang masih utuh berdiri seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna silver.

"Dia tak ada disini, Gomen Maou-sama aku akan terus mencarimu dan dirinya." sosok tadi langsung menghilang ditelan api biru.

.

.

"Kusoyaroo hiks hiks." dimalam hari yang tengah menjelang pagi di Kota Kuoh terlihat pemuda berambut blonde yang mengenakan Jaket Cloud dan celana blue jins berjalan dengan gontai di salah satu gang.

"Kuso dasar perempuan gila seenaknya menyuruhku membantunya sampai aku harus pulang pagi hiks hiks." pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto itu kemudian menatap tangan kirinya yang terdapat jam tangan berwarna biru.

"Shimatta sudah jam 05.00 pagi mati aku." Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya berbelok ke kanan melewati beberapa gang lalu belok kiri kemudian belok kanan lagi hingga terlihat apartemen kecil berlantai dua dengan cat berwarna blue dark. Naruto menatap tangan kirinya lagi.

"Yokatta baru 05.15 masih ada 2 jam 15 menit lagi aku akan selesaikan gambarku demi kelangsungan hidupku di Kota Kuoh." Naruto memasuki apartemennya tanpa mengetahui sedari tadi dia di ikuti oleh seorang perempuan berambut silver dengan rok selutut berwarna merah dan jaket abu-abu berhodie.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi kemudian baru melanjutkan menggambar." Naruto mengambil handuk kemudian masuk kekamar mandi. Tak lebih dari 10 menit Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memakai seragam Kuoh Akademy. "Yosh masih ada 2 jam untuk menggambar."

Naruto duduk di meja belajarnya lalu mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dan melanjutkan menggambarnya karena apa? Karena dia sudah berjanji pada Akeno untuk memperlihatkan gambarnya hari ini.

"Ah kuso tinggal 15 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai tapi gambarnya belum jadi." Naruto menghentikan kegiatan yang ia kerjakan sejak 1jam 15 menit yang lalu. Ia berjalan keluar apartemen tentu saja tujuannya adalah Akademy Kuoh. Ditengah perjalanan Ia masih juga mencoba menyelesaikan gambarnya.

"Kyaa Naruto-senpai keren."

"Hyaa dia semakin tampan."

Tidak dirasa Naruto sudah sampai di Akademy kuoh, Ia masih fokus dengan gambar yang ia kerjakan.

"Kuso kenapa hanya pria tampan saja yang menarik apalagi dia memang terlihat keren, TERKUTUK KALIAN PRIA TAMPAN." umpat trio boyband :v termasuk Issei.

Issei yang masih mengumpat kedatangan Naruto di buat kembali geram oleh pemuda Blonde yang lain.

"Hya.. Kiba-kun kau tampan seperti biasanya." teriak para siswi saat melihat kiba memasuki Akademy Kuoh.

"Terkutuk kalian para Bishonen." ucap Issei.

.

.

Kini Naruto telah sampai di kelas XII A. Dia terus berjalan kearah bangkunya dan duduk disana. _"Yosh gambar ku sudah jadi."batin naruto saat duduk di bangkunya._ Naruto mangalihkan direksinya dari buku sketsanya dan mencari sosok Akeno akan tetapi dia tidak mendapatinya. Dia kemudian mencari sosok Gremory tapi juga nihil. Dia melihat Sona Sitri dibangkunya, Naruto mencoba untuk berjalan kearah tempat duduk Sona akan tetapi Sensei telah datang dan pelajaran dimulai.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto merasa tidak tenang dengan tidak adanya Akeno di kelas. Ia membayangkan bahwa Akeno berpikir Naruto belum menyelesaikan gambarnya dan Akeno merencanakan rencana untuk menghukum Naruto seperti telanjang di depannya.

Naruto hanya bisa bergedik ngeri tapi dia menepis semua pikiran negatifnya, kini Naruto kembali fokus ke dalam dunia menggambarnya tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran sedikitpun.

Kring...

Kring

Bel akhir telah berbunyi semua kegiatan belajar dan mengajar telah usai.

"Kaichou, dari tadi pagi sampai pelajaran usai aku tidak melihat Himejima-chan dan Gremory-san apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang telah berdiri disamping bangku duduk Sona.

"Ah Namikaze-kun, mereka baik-baik saja mereka hanya pergi ketempat saudaranya."

" _Kuso padahal aku sudah terburu-buru menyelesaikan gambarku tapi dia malah tidak berangkat."_ Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto dari raut mukanya muncul urat-urat kemarahan sontak Sona bertanya padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Namikaze-kun?" Entah kenapa ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sona tidak sesuai dengan dialognya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Kaichou, Jaa nee." Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya dengan raut muka yang masih marah.

"Em apa dia marah, masa bodoh ah." Sona kemudian mengikuti Naruto keluar kelas dan menuju basecampnya a.k.a ruang OSIS.

" _Entah kenapa aku marah tapi kau membuang waktuku sampai aku belum tidur."_ batin Naruto masih dalam kondisi berjalan.

.

.

Tepat di depan gerbang Kuoh Akademi Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, pandangannya menatap gadis yang berdiri di depannya, gadis ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan Naruto pulang pagi di hari ini.

"Anno Namikaze-san aku datang kesini untuk mengucapkan terimakasih." gadis itu mengenakan seragam SMA yang bagian baju berwarna putih dengan rok berwarna hitam berbeda dengan Naruto yang menggunakan blazer hitam dan celana bukan rok.

"Oh Shiro-chan, Doitasimasta tapi kau sudah mengucapkan terimakasih lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya." Naruto menanggapi gadis bersurai silver itu tidak lupa dengan senyum menggetarkan jiwanya.

"Ah Gomen, Namikaze-san apa kau mau pulang bersama."

"Emm kedengarannya menyenangkan, Ikou."

Naruto berjalan kearah apartemennya diikuti gadis bernama Shiro tersebut. Ditengah perjalanan Naruto dan Shiro tidak banyak bicara atau bisa dibilang Naruto nggak peka.

Mereka berdua berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah taman. "Nee, Namikaze-san apa kau mau membantuku sekali lagi?" tanya gadis itu membelakangi Naruto.

"Apa itu Shiro-chan?"

"Maukah kau mati untukku?"

"Ah mati untukmu ya, emm e-eh m-mati untukmu?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut akan permintaan gadis yang baru sedikit ia kenal.

"Tentu saja maukah kau M-A-T-I?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto gadis bernama Shiro itu langsung mengeluarkan pedang yang berbentuk tombak lalu menusuk dada Naruto dengan cepat.

"Arigatou Namikaze Naruto-kun." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

Jrash...

Darah mengalir deras dari dada Naruto. _"Apa ini uhuk dadaku sakit sekali apa aku akan mati uhuk uhuk baru 2 hari aku di Kuoh secepat inikah Uhuk Uhuk." batin sang Namikaze._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung . . .

* * *

AN : Yo minna, bagaimana fic gaje pertamaku apa bagus atau benar-benar ancur hehehe...

Disini sengaja aku buat alurnya sangat lambat, aku sih bingung 2,5 K word itu udah termasuk panjang atau masih pendek. Tapi di chap-chap depan akan aku buat lebih sinkron deh alurnya.

Soal action saya nggak jago nulis action wkwkw, tapi mysterinya pada dapet deh.

Pair Naruto disini siapa ya? yah silahkan minna prediksi, atau ada yang mau ngasih saran tapi disini Naruto tidak akan saya buat Harem.

Naruto itu manusia biasa atau pengguna Sacred Gear/ kekuatan Naruto apa? : yah siapa yang tahu hehehe

Baiklah bagi yang berkenan tolong tinggalkan Kritik, Saran, Flame kalian dalam bentuk Riview.

.

.

.

RnR Minna ^_^

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v


End file.
